moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nieogarnięty Marine zarazy
Poczytalność jest dla słabych!thumb|NMZ w swoim pancerzu Nieogarnięty Marine zarazy - niestabilny psychicznie najemnik na usługach Federacji. Niemalże nieśmiertelny, nosi w sobie każdą istniejącą chorobę. "Ha0AiIqLEss" Historia Początek O dokładnej przeszłości Nieogarniętego nic nie wiadomo, gdyż on sam ją zapomniał. Nie pamięta kim dokładnie był, jaką edukację otrzymał ani ile miał lat gdy wybrał swój nowy los. Jednakże samo to wydarzenie pamięta bardzo dobrze. Pewnego razu, wiosną roku 2014stego, jadąc PKP zaszedł do toalety w wagonie. W samym sedesie zagnieździła się zielonkawa substancja niewiadomego pochodzenia. Owa substancja wręcz przelewała się z klopa. Jako, że Marine już od wtedy wykazywał skłonności autodestrukcyjne, rzucił w owo diabelstwo trzygroszówką. Plugawa substancja pękła wypełniając toaletę gazem spopielającym wszelką materię. W tym samym momencie jakaś siła zatrzasnęła drzwi tego przeklętego przybytku, więżąc naszego śmiałka w środku. Jemu samemu zebrało się na wymioty i instynktownie pochylił się nad kiblem. I spojrzał w otchłań. I wiedział, że otchłań patrzy w niego. Wiedział, że od tego czy coś wymyśli będzie zależeć to czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze ujrzy światło dzienne. Jedynie wiara mogła go teraz ocalić. Zaczął modlić się do Boga. I bóg do niego przyszedł. Tylko, że nie ten. Nieogarniętemu objawił się Narghuul - Pan chorób i robactwa, ale też siły i równowagi. Władca tego przeklętego przybytku. Sam zaciekawił się, któż to trafił do jego najplugawszego miejsca poboru. Objawił się Marinowi pod postacią woźnego, który otworzył drzwi toalety, dając nieogarowi nadzieję na ratunek. Był on jednak zbyt wykończony tym co właśnie przeżył i osunął się na podłogę. Woźny przemówił do przyszłego Marine zarazy, wyjaśniając mu kim jest i jak jest jego cel. Celem tym było zachowanie specyficznego ładu we wszechświecie. Ładu, który zaprowadza plagami, kataklizmami i wojną. I nieogarnięty go słuchał, całym sercem, albowiem uważał, że ludzkość jest konkretnie zj****ą rasą. Możliwość dokonania jakiś masakr bardzo go podjarała i został zwerbowany przez bóstwo. Wtedy ono uniosło mopa z słowami: -Ja cię oto… -Chrzczę? – Pomyślał NMZ. -Nie, po prostu j***** tym mopem przez ryj! – I jak powiedział tak zrobił. Z błogosławieństwem nowego mentora skoczył w otchłań. W służbie śmierci W związku z wydarzeniem jakie towarzyszyło nieogarowi w przybyciu do Kraju, on sam nie pamięta zbyt wiele ze swojej historii. Prawdopodobnie zapomniał około 90% swoich dziejów. A z tego co zostało: Przez pierwsze trzy lata służby NMZ roztaczał wokół siebie bardzo silną aurę śmierci i smrodu. Myślał, że jest to znak, że jego nowy pan faworyzuje go w ten sposób. Potem zorientował się, że nie zmieniał skarpetek. Przez następne dwa lata zaobserwował fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do innych Marines zarazy jego ciało nie gniło i nie mutowało. Tym razem pomyślał, że jest dla odmiany zaniedbywany przez swego boga. Ten widząc postępujące stany depresyjne swojego nowego żołnierza, do którego miał sentyment, postanowił mu co nieco wytłumaczyć. Tak więc zaczął opowiadać, swojemu pierwszemu ludzkiemu Marine’sowi od wielu lat, charakter swojej domeny. Po pierwsze nie sprawował całkowitej władzy nad swoimi przymiotami. Był tylko jednym z wielu sprawujących nad nimi pieczę. Po drugie – nie miał nic wspólnego z rozkładem i gniciem, po prostu ci idioci korzystali z faktu, iż nie czują bólu i ćpali krokodyla na potęgę. Kompleksy NMZ’a zostały skutecznie zniszczone. Kolejne pięć lat później Nieogarnięty udowodnił swoje oddanie i stał się czempionem. Został wtedy obdarowany dwoma rzeczami. Szablą wykonaną z tytanu, zdolną wysysać energie życiowe pokonanych wrogów i pasożyta, który gruntownie zremontował przewód pokarmowy NMZ’a. Teraz był strawić niemal wszystko, pozyskując z tego i wchłaniając wszystkie składniki odżywcze. Jednak najwięcej energię zyskiwał z tkanek organicznych, zwłaszcza krwi. Jednocześnie pasożyt upośledził mu zmysły węchu i smaku. Mając taką bazę surowcową energii życiowych NMZ mógł przyjąć w swe ciało znacznie więcej plugawych zarazków. Po raz pierwszy trafił też do Nie-świata. Nie-świat to jeden z najplugawszych wymiarów jakie istnieją. Istna wylęgarnia i miejsce pobytu wszelkiej maści demonów i bestii. Jednak ma pewien znaczący atut. W jego obrębie czas i przestrzeń nie istnieją. Przy dużej dozie umiejętności i szczęścia można wykorzystać te cechy i dostać się do każdego miejsca w galaktyce. Chociaż NMZ nie miał ani tego ani tego, to jego pan miał. Coraz mniej barier, coraz mniej ograniczeń... Pierwszą rzeczą jaką pamięta po przerzuceniu się na nowy środek transportu była rozbiórka jakiejś małej planetki w układzie gwiazdy Patologius. Plan zakładał detonację zbiorników z gazem Nova 69 w pasmach górskich tejże planety w celu wypalenia ludnych dolin. Sprawy szło po myśli Marines zarazy, aż do rozpoczęcia walk w górach. Do walki z kultystami stanęły wojska planety, złożone z trędowatych epileptyków z ADHD uzależnionych od alkoholu. Nieogar uzbrojony w aparat z fleszem zabijał setki napastników. W trakcie ostatecznego uderzenia tuż przed detonacją broni biologicznej, Marine został ogłuszony poprzez bezpośrednie trafienie rolką ręcznika papierowego. Podobny los spotkał zbiornik z gazem stojący najbliżej nieogara (znaczy się, nie tyle został ogłuszony co po prostu trafiony), czego skutkiem było uwolnienie się gazu. Kiedy NMZ po paru sekundach się ocknął, przeszedł kilka pijackich kroków i wy**bał się do radioaktywnej kałuży. Stwierdził że to dobre miejsce przy przespać się kilka minut, godzin, dni . Kiedy w końcu się obudził i zaczął ogarniać co się stało, doszedł do wniosku, że inaczej zapamiętał swoje ciało. Tuż pod żebrami, na lewo od pępka, miał paskudną szramę w której widać było poczerniałe jelito. Marine zapieczętował ją za pomocą taśmy klejącej. Dodatkowo, pod pachą wyrosły mu kły. I długi, filetowy, gadzi język. NMZ nazwał ten twór Andrzej. Poza tym rozpuściły mu się policzki i prawe oko. W tym stanie powrócił do czynnej służby. Kiedyś odrośnie. Chyba. Następnym ważnym zdarzeniem było podbicie planety Austreliechan. O ile starcia z samą ludnością przebiegały dość jednostronnie, to walki z fauną planety - brutalne, wyczerpujące i prowadzone do ostatniej kropli krwi. Sam NMZ nabawił się wtedy gniazda os w zatokach. Ogółem cały wyjazd był zj**any bo pogryzły go bociany. Kolejną rzeczą jaką pamięta był abordaż wrogiego pancernika na orbicie tej samej planety. Jedyne co było warte zapamiętania z tej walki to fakt, że Marin zgubił wtedy swoją prawą dłoń. Odpadała mu ona już wiele razy, na skutek urazów mechanicznych (walenia konia), i w sumie trzymała się na taśmę klejącą i kropelkę. Jednak tym razem odpadła w dość słabym momencie i się zgubiła. Jako iż przeprowadzenie eksterminacji wrażeskiej załogi nie było możliwe z jedną ręką, Marine użył jako protezy ręki swojego poległego towarzysza - świadomej maszyny, stworzonej z zaklętego metalu. Ta machina powstała w podobnym celu co NMZ - w szerzeniu strachu i pożogi. I ręka skonfiskowana martwemu towarzyszowi świetnie się do tego nadawała. Zamiast palców posiadała ostrza, każde o innej właściwości. Przez następne dwa dni walk Marine je odkrywał. I chociaż był nieopisanie podjarany nową bronią, to po odnalezieniu swojej starej ręki zachował i ją, na wypadek gdyby kiedyś niedajboże wplątał się w jakieś relacje z normalnymi ludźmi. Następna misja na jaką został wysłany miała niebagatelny wpływ na jego charakter. Został wybrany jako delegat Narghuula na pewnym ważnym wydarzeniu. "Ła da fuq?" - pomyślał w pierwszej chwili. Ale cóż, nawet nie próbuj zrozumieć bogów( i kobiet). Przy czym nie został wybrany ze względu na jakąś szczególną inteligencję czy zasługi, a dlatego, że jako jedyny nie składał się w 60% z krokodyla. Mimo to jakieś drobne zmiany były potrzebne. Odrosły mu policzki, a lampka choinkowa którą trzymał w prawym oczodole została zastąpiona prawilnym okiem cybernetycznym. Resztę wad po prostu skryto pod ubraniem. W skutek gry politycznej w jaką go uwikłano poznał innego człowieka - kobietę wysłaną na koniec galaktyki przez inne siły i w skutek tejże gry, zabił ją. Odbiło się to mocno na jego psychice. Z niemalże absynenta zamienił się w zawodowego alkoholika. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie wrócił do stanu pozwalającego na czynną służbę. NMZ ogólnie nie lubi wspominać tego okresu, ponieważ był to cały ciąg nie-fajnych rzeczy. W trakcie następnej misji został pochwycony w niewolę. Zamknięto go lochach twierdzy, której mury były chronione za pomocą zaklęć przed wpływem mrocznych bytów, do których należał również Narghuul. Marine trzymany tam kilka lat, pozbawiony błogosławieństwa swego pana, stał się ofiarą setek chorób, które dotychczas były jego narzędziami. W ciągu kilku miesięcy zrósł się z ścianą do której był przykuty. Stał się wówczas swego rodzaju atrakcją turystyczną – strażników bawił widok przerażenia nowych więźniów wrzuconych do celi z nim. Jednak kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że nieogar zdegradował się do rangi pleśni, on próbował coś uwskutecznić. Cały ten czas znajdował się w stanie swego rodzaju medytacji. Zbierał siły i tworzył coś na kształt planu konstrukcji swego ciała, na podstawie którego mógłby się regenerować nawet po największych urazach. Nie był dobry w te klocki, dlatego zajęło mu to trzy lata. Tak więc pewnego spokojnego wieczoru pozbawionego bombardowań i szturmów, wybuchł alarm w starej części lochów. 47 minut i 7 sekund później z ręki Marina zginął ostatni żołnierz z załogi twierdzy. Był trzy tysiące sto sześćdziesiątym drugim zabitym. W głównym wejściu postawiony został czerwony dywan ze skór obrońców. NMZ w ten sposób witał swoich braci w nowo-zdobytej twierdzy. Twierdzy w której ostatecznie postradał zmysły. Zdobyte przez Marina umocnienia były ostatnią przeszkodą na drodze do serca wroga: planety-stolicy jakiegoś podrzędnego imperium międzygwiezdnego, zamieszkanego przez rasę przypominającą skundlonych ludzi. Chociaż używali bardzo rozwiniętej technologii, nie mieli żadnych szans z wojskami bluźnierców atakujących ich świat. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na początku. Potem to gry wszedł Tytan - olbrzymi konstrukt noszący w sobie duszę potężnej istoty niegdyś strzegącej tą planetę. W sumie teraz też to robiła - tylko o wiele lepiej. Wielka metalowa machineria bardzo utrudniała kultystom wykonanie zadania - ograbienia planety z wszelkiego życia. NMZ przez miesiąc krył się w okopach, ruinach, lasach i miastach przed ostrzałem tysięcy dział, działek, karabinów i wyrzutni w jakie wyposażony był Tytan. W końcu nadarzyła się okazja. Machina nieopatrznie postawiła swoją nogę niedaleko pozycji Marina. Ten niezwłocznie to wykorzystał i przebił się na jej pokład wraz z grupką innych wojowników. Natychmiast wywiązała się walka z załogą i żołnierzami zgarnizowanymi wewnątrz Tytana. Dla kultystów obecność istot żywych była olbrzymią pomocą, gdyż używając ich ciał i dusz mogli otwierać portale, z których przybyło wsparcie. Walka się rozkręcała. Mimo początkowych sukcesów starcia miały trwać jeszcze długo. Skala Tytana pozwała obrońcom na umieszczenie i użycie jednostek pancernych w jego wnętrzu. W największym pomieszczeniu używali nawet lotnictwa i artylerii. Jednak oddziały, których częścią był nieogar powoli i systematycznie zdobywały kolejne metry konstrukcji, wyłączając kolejne podzespoły i neutralizują kolejne stanowiska ogniowe, coraz bardziej zmniejszając potencjał bojowy Tytana. W końcu siły kultystów przebiły się do głównego reaktora zasilającego i go wyłączyły. Pozostali obrońcy pozbawieni wsparcia zautomatyzowanych systemów obronnych nie stawiały już dłużej oporu. Trzy dni później NMZ wraz ze swoim oddziałem przebił się do centrum dowodzenia maszyny. Po wyeliminowaniu znajdującej się tam załogi Marine stanął przed Kilkumetrowym idealnie gładkim, czarnym monolitem. Zapewnie to w tym obiekcie znajdowała się dusza Tytana. I kiedy to Marine zastanawiał się co z tym cackiem zrobić ktoś podjął decyzję za niego. Wrogowie widząc, że ostatnia nadzieja przepadła zdecydowali się na użycie najradykalniejszych środków. Zdetonowana została bomba o niewyobrażalnej mocy. W ułamku sekundy spory kawałek planety stanął w płomieniach, a niezliczone dusze trafiły przed oblicze stwórcy. Podobny los spotkał nieogara i Tytana. Razem trafili do czyśćca i razem przez własną, prywatną wieczność próbowali się z niego wydostać. Kiedy w końcu udało im się stamtąd wydostać Tytan zawiązał z Marinem pewne porozumienie. Maszyna zaoferowała człowiekowi część swej mocy w zamian za możliwość zamieszkania w jego ciele, by przejść tam na emeryturą. NMZ przystał na te warunki, co więcej okazało się, że Tytan zna się na tworzeniu „planu konstrukcyjnego” i usprawnił ten należący do nieogara. Sekundy po wybuchy bomby, która pozbawiła Marina życia, ten udowodnił, że czas to pojęcie względne i odrodził się. Do odtworzenia swojego ciała wykorzystał wrak Tytana i wszystko co znajdowało się w środku. Krew nieogara została zastąpiona mieszanką paliw, olejów, smarów, krwi kosmitów i demonów. Kości zostały wykute z najlepszych dostępnych metali. A na resztę organizmu zrzuciła się załoga i kultyści. Chociaż dla NMZa minęły wieki, tutaj wszystko dalej płonęło, a fala uderzeniowa dalej nie wyhamowała. Ale to nie było ważne. Marine już szedł przed siebie szukając nowych wrogów, którym zademonstruje swoją siłę. Przybycie do Kraju Ciąg zdarzeń, który zaprowadził nieogara do Trójkąta bermudzkiego rozpoczął się parę lat po wyżej wymienionym wydarzeniu. Marine podczas jednej ze swoich eskapad napotkał ziemskiego smoka. Cwany gad uniknął przeznaczenia jakie spotkało jego rasę uciekając na drugi koniec wszechświata w nieznany nikomu sposób. Jednak kiedy tylko zobaczył zbliżającego się do niego człowieka, jego myśli powędrowały w jednym kierunku – zabójcy smoków. Smok będąc pewnym, że to ludzie przyszli załatwić niedokończone sprawy, postanowił salwować się atakiem z zaskoczenia i ucieczką. Kiedy NMZ pozbierał się po tym niespodziewanym starciu, postanowił dorwać tego gada i dowiedzieć się o co mu chodziło. Udało mu się to już parę miesięcy później. Walka i tym razem była bardzo szybka, ale wyszła na korzyść Marina. jakież było zdziwienie jaszczurki, gdy człowiek zapytał się ją o co jej właściwie chodziło. Po krótce opowiedzieli sobie nawzajem o tym co stało się na Ziemi przed i po Smoczym Exodusie. Wtenczas nieogar rzucił na głos myśl, że w sumie warto by było tą Ziemię odwiedzić po tylu latach. Smok zapytał się go czy nie mógłby czegoś przy okazji dla niego zrobić. Nie wiadomo co to konkretnie było, ale NMZ zgodził się to zrobić. Marine sporo czasu spędził na przygotowaniach do wyjazdu. A całe przygotowania polegały na przekonywaniu Naarghula, by ten pozwolił mu na tą wyprawę. W końcu, po przysięgnięciu, że nie zabije całej populacji swojej ojczystej planety, NMZ udał się na wymarzony urlop. Same podróż przez Nie-świat przebiegła bez zarzutów, gorzej było z lądowaniem. Nieogarn wrócił na ziemię w Afryce zachodniej, pod koniec 2013. Kiedy warstwy brudu z jego wyposażenia zainfekowały czymś miejscową ludność zorientował się, że powinien powziąć jakieś środki ostrożności. Po małej dezynfekcji ruszył w świat. Nie mając żadnych obowiązków postanowił w pierwszej kolejności zwiedzić pare miejsc, które zawsze chciał odwiedzić. Tak więc trafił do Jerozolimy, Budapesztu, Lwowa, Wilna, Moskwy, Leningradu i Czarnobyla. Przebywając w tym ostatnim otrzymał od Naarghula wiadomość, że ma pozwolenie na wywołanie jakiejś małej epidemii. Uradowany Marine zorganizował się wraz z dwoma innymi przebywającymi na ziemi kultystami i wspólnie postanowili dowieźć do USA bardzo silny gaz bojowy. Naarghul przecież nie powiedział, że to musi być epidemia. Wspólnie zorganizowali przewóz statkiem, a konkretnie pomniejszym kontenerowcem i sami również nim wypłynęli. Wszystko szło dobrze, aż do wpłynięcia na teren znany jako Trójkąt bermudzki. Wtenczas Marine stracił psychiczny kontakt z Naarghulem. Ale naprawdę źle zrobiło się gdy statek zaatakował pokaźny wąż morski. Spanikowana załoga nawet nie wywiązała walki, do boju stanęli tylko Marines. Dwaj towarzyszący nieogarowi kultyści padli dość szybko, jednak gad nauczył się, że ten ostatni potrafi mocno kąsać. Zaczął więc go unikać, jednocześnie starając się rozerwać statek, by dobrać się do łatwiejszej ofiary. Kiedy cała konstrukcja zaczęła wydawać niepokojące dźwięki, zwiastujące rychłe poddanie się, NMZ podjął bardzo radykalne środki. Wypuścił gaz bojowy, który wprawdzie zabił morskiego gada, ale również pozostałą przy życiu załogę. Marine został sam na dryfującym wraku. Przez kolejne 3 dni sytuacja nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Nieogar czekał aż coś się wydarzy. Może inny potwór? Ląd? Inne statki? Kiedy dryfowanie i trzepanie go znudziło, postanowił użyć „Wyszechwzroku” by rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Kiedy już jego wzrok przebił się przez wszechobecną mgłę dostrzegł Kraj w całej jego okazałości. I wiedział, że był on dobry. Kiedy już chciał przeszukać statek w celu znalezienia jakiegoś pontonu, czy tratwy, jego prawa noga postawiła krok w kierunku wyspy. Bez jego woli. Lewa poszła w jej ślad. Zdezorientowany Marine odszedł kilka kroków w przeciwnym kierunku i w zdumieniu obserwował jak jego nogi bezwolnie idą w kierunku wyspy. Jego myśli pędziły z niespotykana już później prędkością i błyskawicznie skojarzył fakty. To w Kraju miał zrobić to czego chciał od niego spotkany wcześniej smok. Ta podła gadzina rzuciła na niego jakąś klątwę posłuszeństwa. Niedoczekanie. NMZ postanowił, że wygrzebie sobie to z mózgu chociażby miał sobie coś zrobić, byleby nie dać tej jaszczurce satysfakcji. Wziął się więc do roboty. Przed samą ryzykowną operacją wypalił i wyskrobał całą swoją historię na wszystkich znalezionych powierzchniach, na wypadek gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Po tych przygotowaniach zabrał się do właściwej części. Zaczął medytować tak jak setki razy wcześniej, z tą różnicą, że tym razem miał zmodyfikować coś czego nigdy nie odważyłby się zmodyfikować. Swój umysł. Na początku szło dobrze. Ale w miarę jak odsuwał kolejne warstwy swojej świadomości, by dotrzeć głębiej, stawał się coraz bardziej otępiały i senny. Tuż przed osiągnięciem celu znajdował się na skraju wyczerpania. I kiedy w końcu dopiął swego i usunął wadliwą część, stracił wszelką świadomość i osunął się na pokład statku, zostawiając rozbebraną ranę w swoim umyśle. Nastąpiła niemal całkowita amnezja. Ocknął się dwa dni później. Dramatyzm sytuacji nadawało to, że obudził się w kajucie kapitana statku. Statku Federacji. Jak się okazało znaleźli go na wraku kontenerowca kilkanaście minut temu i zawlekli tu na przesłuchanie. Tak więc kiedy kapitan w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy zadawał Marinowi różnorakie pytania, ten próbował sobie przypomnieć kim właściwie jest i jak się w ogóle mówi. Kiedy jednak głos kapitana domagającego się odpowiedzi stał się zbyt nachalny nieogar kazał mu spierd*lać. Rozeźlony dowódca już miał zamiar sięgnąć po narzędzia przymusu bezpośredniego, kiedy kajutę na ułamek sekundy oświetlił czerwony błysk i marina już tam nie było. Zniknął. Kapitan, skonsternowany, postanowił złożyć raport o zaistniałej sytuacji. Jednak kiedy tylko nawiązał kontakt z dowództwem otrzymał informację, że wykryto źródło anomalnej energii niedaleko pozycji jego statku. Spytali się go czy je dostrzega. Owszem, dostrzegał je, trudno przeoczyć tak duży wrak. Otrzymał rozkaz natychmiastowego zniszczenia go. I natychmiastowo to zrobił. Tymczasem Marine znalazł się na stałym lądzie w towarzystwie paskudnego kaca. Wciąż głowił się nad tym kim właściwie jest i co tu robi. Powoli przypominało mu się, że był jakimś żołnierzem i czcił jakiegoś demona. No nic to. Kiedyś sobie to pewnie przypomni, a na razie warto by poszukać jakiejś cywilizacji. Przez parę dni błądził w dzikiej głuszy, aż natrafił na jakąś podejrzaną mgłę. Mgła ta, czego jeszcze Marine nie wiedział, otaczała HallenWest . Jej pozorna niedostępność wydała się nieogarowi ciekawym wyzwaniem. Tak więc z uśmiechem na ustach wkroczył w szarą barierę. I po raz pierwszy pokazał swoją wyjątkowość. Po dziesięciu minutach marszu dotarł do samego HallenWest. Kiedy natrafił na ogradzający je mur, przystanął, wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę po czym rzucił „Ja nie dam rady?” i zaczął się wspinać. Kiedy już wylądował po drugiej stronie w samym mieście, rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że lepiej jeszcze poszuka trochę jakiejś lepszej cywilizacji. 4 dni później kiedy już prawie zaszedł do CreepyTown nieznane wiatry skierowały go na pozycje zajęte przez oddziały Federacji. Wtenczas natknął się na patrol, który postanowił profilaktycznie go zastrzelić. W odpowiedzi na ten atak NMZ przygwoździł wrogi oddział wiązką bardzo soczystych przekleństw. Dowódca patrolu widząc patową sytuację zgodził się na rokowania. Kiedy już doszło do rozmów, Marina niepomiernie zainteresowała Federacja. Podobała mu się koncepcja wykorzystania nieludzi. Zafascynowany tym o czym opowiedzieli mu żołnierze postanowił zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Tak właśnie trafił do Metropoli . Na miejscu władze szybko wzięły go w obroty. Przed normalną służbą wojskową i idącą za tym indoktrynacją uratowały go jego wyjątkowe zdolności. Jego nowi włodarze zdawali sobie sprawę z jego przydatności nawet bardziej niż sam Marine. Ale on również miał własne plany. Nie chcąc uzależnić się w pełni od władz postanowił zostać najemnikiem. Od tego czasu wielokrotnie był wynajmowany tak przez Federację jak i sektor prywatny. W zdobywaniu posłuchu pomagają mu całkowita lojalność (powodowana nie tyle co przywiązaniem, bo szczerze cały tutejszy konflikt uznaje za zabawę dzieci w piaskownicy, ale olbrzymią nienawiścią do zdrajców i tchórzy) oraz niezła wydajność. Jego persona powoli zaczyna interesować elity Federacji. Wygląd Wysoki zielonooki blondyn, cierpiący na "lekką" niedowagę. Ma aparycję młodego mężczyzny i prawdopodobnie tak wyglądał nim stał się marinem zarazy, z naciskiem na prawdopodobnie. Jego cechami szczególnymi są krótkie włosy, ledwo widoczna pooparzeniowa blizna w kształcie krzyża na lewym policzku, blado-zielonkawa cera, podkrążone lewe oko i cybernetyczny implant zamiast prawego. Pod ubraniem ukrywa jeszcze parę cech szczególnych - Andrzeja, czyli zęby i jęzor znajdujące się pod pachą NMZa, dziurę na lewo od pępka, przez którą można zajrzeć w wnętrze Marina i zrogowaciałą skórę na lewym bicku, łopatkach i mostku. W kilku miejscach odchodzi mu skóra i widać kości. Na ogół ubiera się w cokolwiek co jest ciemne (czarne, granatowe, ciemnozielone) i niezaciasne. Na akcje w terenie ubiera swój pancerz wspomagany. Czasem gdy mu konkretnie od****** ubiera zestaw "wschodni" - buty, dresy i kurtkę adidasa, wszystko z charakterystycznymi trzema białymi paskami. Charakter Nieogar cierpi na daleko rozwiniętą chorobę psychiczną - Rozkurwie**e jaźni. Z tego powodu opisanie jego osobowości jest prawie niemożliwe. Jedyne co da się opisać to tryby funkcjonowania jego jaźni. Tryby od zwyczajnego alter-ego odróżnia to, że NMZ przy zmianie nie traci pamięci, wciąż ma tę samą świadomość i kierują nim te same odgórne intencje, tylko podejmuje inne decyzje w zaistniałych sytuacjach. Cechą wspólną wszystkich trybów jest niezdrowa ciągota do alkoholu, tendencja do bluzgania ponad miarę, problemy z pohamowaniem agresji i brak poszanowania wielu zasad. Tryby Pierwszy Tryb podstawowy - NMZ spędza w nim około 70% czasu swej egzystencji w Kraju. To właśnie jemu zawdzięcza człon "Nieogarnięty". Wesołek o dość niezobowiązującym podejściu do wszystkiego, uzależniony od basu, techno, alkoholu i radiacji. Powiedzieć, że większości spraw z jakimi ma do czynienia nie traktuje poważnie, to jak powiedzieć, że Hitler nie darzył żydów zbytnią sympatią. A jeśli traktuje coś poważnie to znaczy, że w pierwszej kolejności coś bardzo konkretnie przeje****ał. Pamięć to u niego pojęcie praktycznie nie istniejące. Spośród wszystkich trybów to ten ma największe skłonności autodestrukcyjne, zakrawające na leciutki masochizm. Niemalże cały czas jest niewyspany, bądź wkur****ny, że ktoś go obudził i właśnie ze względu na swoje problemy ze snem oraz ich skutki jest przez niektórych brany za ćpuna (chociaż nic nie bierze! prawie...). Jest wielkim fanem sowieckiej szkoły projektowania i jej owoców. Tak w skrócie - jest leniwym socjopatą, który ma na wszystko wyje***ne i większość rzeczy robi dla czystej beki. Chociaż nie zawsze tak jest, gdyż jak każdy inny ma swoje humory, nastroje i załamania. W sumie to w głębi duszy jest dość melancholijny, ale świetnie to przed każdym ukrywa. Cytaty: "Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie je!" "Zdrastwujtje, towariszczi!" "Czy byłby pan skłonny, z łaski swojej WYPIERDALAĆ?" "Znasz to uczucie, kiedy jesteś tak zmęczony, że nawet nie masz sił by odpocząć?" "To nie tego typa miałem uderzyć?" „Pozwólcie, że wypełnię was miłością.” "Żyję po to aby zawieść jak najwięcej osób!" "Do not dramatyzuj." "Coś poszło bardzo nie tak..." „No więc, jestem bandytą, leniem, socjopatą, alkoholikiem. A moimi wadami są..." "Słuchaj no. Żyjemy w takich czasach, że odwaga jest brana za głupotę, roztropność za tchórzostwo itd. Czyli, że nie ważne co zrobisz zawsze komuś coś nie pasuje, choćby w imię zasad. A więc jaki z tego wniosek? A no taki, że wszystko rób jak ci serca każe, a wszystkich tych pajaców mniej głęboko w ..." „Obojętność jest o wiele bezpieczniejsza, ale nie daje nagród. A czasami samo poczucie braku nagrody jest karą.” "Chlep" "A nuuuuuu Cheeki Breeki iv damke!" Drugi Na pierwszy rzut oka jest to po prostu bardziej ponura i skurw***ńska wersja pierwszego. Zabawa się zaczyna gdy wejdziemy w szczegóły. Drugi jest oschłym, dwulicowym, szarmanckim, cynicznym sadystą, znacznie zawyżającym średnią inteligencji całego kolektywu . Nienawiść pierwszego do wszystkich istot rozumnych u drugiego przybiera formę nienawiści do wszystkiego co żyje. Pierwszego nazywa debilem i głupkiem, chociaż cieszy się z złej reputacji, którą im funduje, albowiem bardzo mało osób zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia drugiego, więc nie spodziewają się po NMZcie olbrzymiego sprytu i przebiegłości jakimi operuje drugi. Jedynym co na pewno łączy pierwszego i drugiego jest nienawiść do zdrajców. Z punktu widzenia osób, które miały wątpliwe szczęście się z nim zadawać, jego wadami są pogarda dla wszelkiego życia i chamskość. Co gorsza ma w zwyczaju knucie intryg i jest w tym dobry. Cytaty „Wyobraź sobie świat bez ciebie. Same plusy!” „Statystycznie, cudowne nawrócenia następuje zbyt rzadko bym miał powód by cię nie zabić.” „Ależ oczywiście, że jestem tylko od wykonywania rozkazów. Ale! rozkazy te mają nie urągać mojej godności osobistej. Zro-zu-mia-łeś, pajacu?” „Tak jestem nad wyraz chamski. Po prostu zbyt długo wszyscy byli chamscy wobec mnie i znudziło mi się bycie moralnym zwycięzcą. Teraz to ja daję wam szansę wygrać.” „Mam nadzieję, że twoja śmierć będzie się różniła od twojego życia – przyniesie coś dobrego dla świata.” „Zastanów się przez chwilę nad tragizmem naszych egzystencji. Mnie obdarli z dumy mimo moich intencji i starań. A ty wydałeś na siebie wyrok. Śmiało, zabij mnie, jak dziesięć razy przedtem. Tylko nie zapominaj o tym, że przyjdę po ciebie jeszcze kolejne dziesiątki, a jeżeli będzie trzeba to i setki, razy. A ty nie jesteś ani nieśmiertelny, ani niepokonany. Kiedyś się potkniesz, choćby o milimetr. A ja nie będę wtedy pamiętał co znaczy litość.” „Deus vult!” "Ehre sei Gott." Trzeci W tym momencie pozbywamy się wszelkich hamulców moralnych. Trzeci to szaleniec porozumiewający się jedynie zasłyszanymi cytatami, którego jedynym celem jest szerzenie chaosu. Włącza się tylko pod wpływem bardzo silnych emocji (np. ktoś wyjadł im całe lody miętowe). Kiedy już jest w tym trybie Nieogar niszczy, pali, bije, zabija i gwałci wszystko co znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku, bez względu na wartość, wiek, płeć, autorytet i relacje z pierwszym danej rzeczy. Są tylko dwie sprawdzone metody na „wyłączenie” trzeciego. Pierwsza to nawiązanie z nim ciepłej, przyjacielskiej rozmowy. Wymaga to jednak dużej odwagi od rozmówcy, który musi zacząć to rozmowę nim trzeci się na niego rzuci, ale efektem jest to, że NMZ wybudza się po prostu oszołomiony i z lekkim kacem. Drugą opcją jest piz****cie go żeliwną patelnią w potylicę. Chociaż łatwiejsza to metoda ta sprawia, że Marine budzi się z kacem mordercą i niejednokrotnie wraca do trzeciego kiedy dowiaduje się co go sprowokowało. Cytaty „There will be nothing left to bury!” “We will deliver pure evil into the heart of the battle!” “Enemies! We need enemies!” “Lust speak through us!” “I feel the insanity is overtaking me. It is a good pain.” “Scream to be heard!” “Staring blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come your happy life it makes me sick, all the screaming sounds like music.” “I dobrze! Nie podobało mi się tutaj!” „Wypierd*laj ku*wo bo cię zjem!” „Taste your mortality.” “I told you to run!” "All we need is, all we need is, all we need is - blood, blood, blood!" “My power grows as my flesh liquefies.” “No nie 4 hp.” Wyposażenie Szabelka – szabla wykonana z stalininium stopu tytanu, zaklęta runami wysysającymi energię życiową z ranionych nią przeciwników. Dodatkową, autorską modyfikacją są pięciomilimetrowe, diamentowe ostrza zamontowane na ostrzu przy pomocy miniaturowego pola magnetycznego. Po uruchomieniu mechanizmu pole to wprawia te ostrza w ruch po krawędzi szabli. Mówiąc prościej jest to zaawansowana technologicznie szabla łańcuchowa zdolna kroić czołgi. Niestety w przeciwieństwie do większości broni białej w Kraju, szabelka ani nie wysysa ani nie rani duszy przeciwnika, więc wypada tak 2/10. "Hendkanon" - sześciostrzałowy rewolwer kaliber .44 cala używający amunicji z napędem rakietowym. Broń ta jest wykonana z podobnego materiału co szabla i dobrze sobie radzi z jednostkami pancernymi wroga. Poza zapasem standardowej amunicji przeciwpancernej, Marine nosi też zapas amunicji wybuchowej, mającej siłę rażenia granatu. Niestety cierpi na tą samą wadę co szabelka. 1911/85 - zmodyfikowana wersja colt'a 1911. Posiada powiększony magazynek i wydłużoną lufę co przekłada się na więcej uśmiercającej mocy. Posiada mniejszą moc obalającą od rewolweru, ale brak ten nadrabia większą precyzją i szybkostrzelnością. Rzadko używana przez NMZa, gdyż zajmuje mu rękę, którą dzierży szablę. Zgadnijcie jaką ma wadę. Skaryfikator - metalowy zastępca prawej dłoni nieogara. Zamiast palców posiada ostrza o indywidualnych właściwościach. Zwą się kolejno - Zło, Agonia, Nienawiść, Zatracenie i Panika. Posiada przy tym pewną bardzo ważną zaletę - potrafi zgwałcić zranić duszę przeciwnika, więc klasyfikuje się jako silna broń w randze Krajowej. Kiedy akurat nią nie siecze, chowa ją pod skórzaną rękawiczką. Zestaw bojowy – zestaw przedmiotów, które NMZ zabiera na okazje kiedy jest pewny, że dojdzie do walki. Składają się na niego: Pancerz thumb wspomagany – pancerz, który nieogar używał jeszcze za czasów wojażów na drugim końcu galaktyki. Nie posiada jakichś unikalnych cech, po prostu dobrze chroni przed wszelkimi ataki i potrafi się samo regenerować. Ponadto każda znajdująca się w nim bruzda, zarysowanie, czy szrama wypełniona jest śmiercionośnymi substancjami, które stale odrywają się od pancerza (nie radzimy stać do NMZa pod wiatr). LKM RP-46 – broń tą Marine otrzymał po wstąpieniu do sił Federacji. Robiona na zamówienie, wykonana z lekkich i wytrzymałych materiałów, posiada delikatnie lepsze statystyki od fabrycznie produkowanych wzorców. Karabin wyborowy SVU - używany do rażenia celów na dużych dystansach, lub gdy precyzja jest ważniejsza od siły ognia. Używając go Marine identyfikuje się raczej w roli strzelca wyborowego niż snajpera i bardzo drażnią go osoby biorące go za właśnie snajpera tylko dlatego, że ma karabin z lunetą. Do tego w skład zestawu wchodzi 6 granatów odłamkowych i 3 przeciwpancerne (normalnie nieogar nosi przy sobie po dwa obydwu rodzajów.) Umiejętności Większość posiadanych przez NMZa umiejętności zawdzięcza on swojej krwi. Przy czym ta plugawa cieczo podobna substancja z prawdziwą krwią ma wspólne tylko tyle, że płynie w żyłach. Flagową zdolnością jaką zapewnie swojemu nosicielowi jest bardzo szybka regeneracja, która w połączeniu z nieśmiertelnością Marina, czyni go idealnym tankiem. Przy czym nie jest to typ regeneracji, który tworzy nowe tkanki na miejsce zniszczonych, a taki w którym oderwane lub zniekształcone tkanki próbują z powrotem znaleźć się na swoim miejscu. Połączenie tego z faktem, że ta krew jest w stanie przekształcać dowolne inne tkanki organiczne w swoją kopię (ze stosunkiem masy 10/1) czyni z NMZa niemalże niemożliwego do unieszkodliwienia przeciwnika. Kolejną przydatną umiejętnością jest możliwość zmutowania dowolnej części ciała w dowolną formą na krótki czas. Używana gdy np.: cztery ręce przydadzą się bardziej niż dwie, albo ostre jak brzytwa kły sprawdzą się lepiej od tradycyjnych zębów. Obydwie ww. zdolności działają tym lepiej im wyższa jest temperatura krwi. Przy czym wraz ze wzrostem temperatury zwiększa się autonomiczność i agresywność krwi. Poza tym NMZ nie jest w stanie odczuwać żadnego bólu (poza kacem). Tyczy się to jego ciała, umysłu i duszy zarazem. Co ciekawe nieogar jest w stanie, po krótkiej medytacji, zmienić ten stan rzeczy i robiąc to demaskuje swój lekki masochizm. Kiedyś można było tego dokonać również odpowiednimi substancjami, ale na szczęście te mroczne czasy minęły. Następną umiejętnością pasywną jest straszliwa zaraźliwość. Krótko mówiąc każdego kto miał kontakt z krwią Marina (trzeba ją tylko najpierw z niego „wyrwać”) czeka szybki i niemiły koniec, o ile pechowcowi na czas nie poda się jakiegoś antidotum. Co ciekawe ta cecha jest silnie uwarunkowana przez nastrój w jakim znajduje się NMZ gdy dochodzi do kontaktu. W dwóch przypadkach nie dochodzi do żadnego zakażenia. W pierwszym kiedy jest po prostu szczęśliwy, nie dzieje się dosłownie nic. Natomiast w drugim kiedy jest… ekhem… napalony, krew ta działa jak połączenie silnego psychotropy z afrodyzjakiem. Sam Marine doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego ostatniego i często przygryza sobie język. NMZ potrafi się również teleportować na niemalże dowolne odległości. Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że nie ma nad tym żadnej kontroli. Teleportacja może nastąpić w dosłownie każdej chwili i przenieść biedaka w całkowicie losowe miejsce na terenie Kraju. Raz zdarzyło się nawet, że przeniósł się w czasie o parę chwil. Ostatnią umiejętnością nad którą Marine jest w stanie objąć kontrolę jest „Wyszechwzrok”, pieszczotliwie zwany Okiem Saurona. Aktywuje go wyjmując soczewkę z swojego cyber-oka. Wizja ta pozwala mu na dostrzeżenie praktycznie każdego szczegółu otaczającego go świata. Gdyby oglądał wybuch bomby atomowej w Hiroszimie, byłby w stanie przyjrzeć się grymasowi twarzy każdej z ofiar. Poza tym jest wtenczas w stanie dostrzec aurę, myśli, plany i marzenia każdej osoby na którą spojrzy. Używa tego niezmiernie rzadko, gdyż powoduje potężnego kaca.thumb|marine w czasie ekstazy Gdy dochodzi do sytuacji w której 95% krwi Marina przeszło w lotny stan skupienia (temperatura wrzenia to około 4000 stopni Celsjusza) następuje Ekstaza. W tym stanie NMZ osiąga swoją ostateczną formę. Krew upuszczając ciało swego nosiciela rozrywa je przy okazji na strzępy i wyrzuca do atmosfery olbrzymie ilości siarki, fosforu i polonu. Kiedy już plugawa substancja wymiesza się z powietrzem tworzy strefę śmierci o promieniu około 60 metrów, w której każda istota musi się zmierzyć z toksyczną, silnie żrącą parą. Sam Marine przyjmuje formę trzymetrowej kostuchy dzierżącej wielką kosę utworzoną z metali znajdujących się do tej pory w ciele nieogara. Przy czym ta forma jest utworzona nie z jednolitego ciała, a jego zbitych strzępów. Sprawia to, że większość ataków po prostu przechodzi przez NMZa nie czyniąc mu szkody. Ale rzadko kiedy jakiekolwiek ataki mają miejsce, bo mało komu udaje się przetrwać spotkanie z śmiercionośną chmurą, nie mówiąc już o kosie. Zdolność aktywowana jest przez zażycie specjalnego proszku, chociaż do tej pory była użyta tylko raz. Marine po prostu nienawidzi tego robić. Napęd nieprawdopodobieństwa – umiejętność przyćmiewająca swoją mocą wszystkie pozostałe i nadająca sens istnieniu Marina. W skrócie jest to możliwość zignorowania każdego prawa wszechświata, logiki i fizyki w nagłej potrzebie (#kurwienie logiki po całości). Kiedy zaczyna działać nie ma znaczenia czy cokolwiek czemu się przeciwstawia działało wcześniej choćby i setki razy w każdych możliwych warunkach. Teraz po prostu nie zadziała i już. NMZ nie ma żadnego wpływu na tą zdolność, co więcej nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jej istnienia. Ona sama jest całkowicie nieobliczalna i prawdopodobnie powodowana przez maleńki kamyczek 2x3cm umiejscowiony tuż za prawą gałką oczną nosiciela. Jak do tej pory jej manifestacja została potwierdzona dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem gdy Marine bezproblemowo znalazł drogę w nieprzechodnej mgle otaczającej HallenWest. Drugim razem systemy Pazdana nie wykryły pijanego w sztok nieogara (miał na sobie mundur Federacji i rzucał bluzgami w kierunku czołgu, # taki tam niedzielny spacerek po okolicy) kiedy ten znajdował się w odległości pięciu metrów od niego. Styl walki W czasie walki NMZ do oporu wykorzystuje przewagę jaką daje mu jego nieśmiertelność. Głośno się śmieje z wszystkich osób, które opierają swój styl walki na refleksie i unikach, i przyjmuje niemal wszystkie wymierzone w niego ataki na klatę. Sprawdza się też świetnie jako wytrzymały odwracacz uwagi i właśnie taką rolę przyjmuje, kiedy zależy mu na jego towarzyszach. Wówczas stara się udawać kogoś ważniejszego i wartościowszego niż jest. Jakaż była irytacja dziesiątków wrogów, gdy domniemany przywódca sił wroga wciąż stał na nogach, nawet po najcięższych atakach. Inaczej sprawy mają się kiedy walczy sam lub ma w pędzlu los jego towarzyszy. Wówczas korzysta z wszelkich metod by wprowadzić jak największy chaos i zamęt w szeregach wroga. Osiąga to np.: przebijając się na tyły wrogich zgrupowań, używając wszelakich pojazdów w formie tarana, stosując techniki walki partyzanckiej, wpadając prosto w szeregi nieprzyjaciół i rozrywając ich w walce wręcz, a także używając chore ilości ładunków wybuchowych, nieraz detonują je we własnej dłoni. Wychodzi wówczas na jaw jak silnie wierzącą osobą jest Marine, gdyż każdą taką detonację poprzedza: „Deus vult!”, „Ehre sei Gott!” czy nawet „Allach Akbar!”. Warto też wspomnieć, że z NMZa kiepski szermierz, a w starciu walczącym wręcz przeciwnikiem szabelka jest tylko usprawiedliwieniem, by nieogar podszedł wystarczająco blisko. Kiedy już dochodzi do starcia Marine redukuje dystans między nim, a wrogiem do paru centymetrów, nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu i miejsca na reakcję. W ruch idą wówczas podkute stalą buty, kolana, pięści i czoło. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są okazje gdy NMZ jest natchniony. W tym stanie jego zwinność i refleks niepomiernie się zwiększają, wzrok staje się jakby nieobecny, a on sam nie tyle walczy co tańczy zadając jedynie perfekcyjnie wymierzone ciosy. Sam Marine nie rozumie tego fenomenu za grosz. Informacje dodatkowe NMZ pisząc swoje CV dostrzegłszy bardzo małą ilość zalet wpisał, że umie też zmywać podłogę i naczynia. Bardzo żałuje tej decyzji. Jest wielkim patriotą co manifestuje żrąc polon na kolację. Posiada bardzo dobry refleks, ale też bardzo małą zwinność co powoduje dużo frustracji. Jego mózg posiada pajęcze odnóża i paszczę i czasami opuszcza głowę NMZa zostawiając go z naprawdę pustym łbem. Można go zabić poprzez wyleczenie z wszystkich chorób jakie posiada. Dlatego jest prawie nieśmiertelny. Nienawidzi liczby 13. Panicznie boi się pająków i leków. Po tym jak raz służył przez tydzień u boku 227 Batalionu dopisał w swoim CV, że służył w Waffen SS. Pierwszy często kłóci się z Drugim. Pamięć to pojęcie nie istniejące w jego przypadku. Potrafi przyrządzić świetnie smakujący bigos. Z ludzi. I ma w zwyczaju dzielić się z każdym tym czego nie dojadł. Nikomu jeszcze nie thumb|187pxpowiedział z czego robi ten bigos. Jak można było zauważyć często wypowiada pojedyncze zwroty po rosyjsku. A do tego straszliwie wkurza go gdy ktoś nazwie go z tego powodu komuchem. A skoro już o tym mowa. Tak, zdarza mu się nosić uszankę. Ma w zwyczaju przekręcanie pewnych nazw np. Arise Kau, CrappyTown, Grupa Pedała . O dziwo nie robi tego z złośliwości tylko z przez przypadek. Jego ulubiony zwrot to sina papaja Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Choroby Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures